The preovulatory LH surge may result from increased frequency or amplitude of LH secretory bursts, increased half-life of secreted LH, and/or increased bioactivity of secreted LH. We will hormonally induce an LH surge in post-menopausal women in order to investigate the influence of these mechanisms on the production of an LH surge.